


Now or Never

by my_medicinex



Series: Detroit: Become Gavin [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Detectives, Flashbacks, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_medicinex/pseuds/my_medicinex
Summary: Life has not been kind to our boy Gavin Reed, but maybe Nine can make it better.Please read Parts 1 and 2, before continuing.____Most chapters Beta-read by ChernaKat, with love.





	1. Officer Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyberiaWinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberiaWinx/gifts).



> **DISCLAIMER:** If the story is super angsty and sad, I am sorry - - - I suffer from a few mental health illnesses and have pulled from my personal experiences to draw emotion for my boys. If the symptoms of Depression/PTSD/Anxiety are not what YOU think they should be, I just ask that you respect that everyone's mental health journey and experiences are different. I drew from the closest source possible: _myself_. **Thank you.**  
>   
>  This story picks up where Past Curfew left off, but will alternate to 9 months prior (closer to Undisclosed Desires), while we set the story.  
> Eventually the story will stay in the present, but POV will alternate between Gavin and Nine.
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! ^^  
> I want the story to flow as well as possible and may make alterations if needed, per general consensus.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~!

"HEY! DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME, TIN CAN!" Gavin shouted across the bullpen at his android's smaller, brown-eyed predecessor Connor. He had wanted to know if any progress had been made on the red-ice case that Fowler had recently decided to pass on to Anderson and his boy-toy. _Overlooked, again_ , Gavin thought to himself. He had spent months working like a dog, putting in the time to show his commitment to the job, with nothing to show for himself.  Fowler refused to hand off any important cases to him – _I might as well be a Beat Cop…_  

Instead of answering, Connor had just shrugged sheepishly and walked to his own desk. Gavin could feel an icy gaze boring into the side of his skull.

"Tin can, Gavin?" Nine grumbled from his desk, simultaneously sparing Connor from further insult and scolding his partner. Gavin swallowed the unease that sat in his throat and replied softly, "It's not the same. You're not the same, not to me." "Regardless, you are embarrassing yourself. Sit," Nine demanded. 

Gavin stared at his shoes, cheeks reddening. He had harbored a general disdain for most androids, until Nine came along.  He changed him - made him feel alive, ironically, even though he was the human one.  Despite the plastic, metal, and wiring which composed his partner, Gavin knew that Nine was more alive than he could ever hope to be.  Not that he would ever say it out loud.  Just like he wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed simply being able to be around him, side by side, every day. He was afraid that if he said the words out loud, the spell would break; that he’d be left in the dark, again. So, he savored their private moments and was always careful to make sure nobody treated Nine like anything other than human. He didn’t want his partner to hurt and he certainly didn’t want to make him angry, which is why he complied with the android’s command.

Gavin sighed and hesitantly sat back down in his seat.  A few nights prior, he had maybe been a little _too_ enthusiastic about pushing Nine's buttons. He didn't think he was quite ready to test him again. Only Nine had noticed as Gavin winced when his bottom touched the chair. The man still had black and blue marks scattered across the tender flesh of his backside from Nine's punishment. His blush deepened to scarlet at the memory of it; a mix of shame and arousal.

_"You're mine,” Nine had growled at him, as they lay entwined on the living room floor._ He was clay in the android's very certain, capable hands. And, Nine knew it. _“You listen to me…”_

Snapping back to reality, Gavin sheepishly looked over at his partner. He studied Nine's face - the steel-blue eyes he was coming to care deeply for were focused on the terminal in front of him, but his lips curved up in a knowing smirk, "Still feeling sore from the other night?"

Gavin scowled, trying to get comfortable, "You know I am."

"Good," his partner replied.

"You don't need to be so smug about it, damn," Gavin swore in response, taking a sip of the coffee Nine had left on his desk. Black, strong, and piping hot. After savoring the rich flavor for a moment he asked, "Do you think that you might be able to convince Connor to give us any details on the case?" The android raised his eyebrows and stopped typing up the report he was working on, “Why do you want me to do that, Gavin?”

“I was hoping to maybe convince him and Hank to let us in on it – I need some brownie points, I’m desperate.”  
  
“Go on,” Nine replied, now turned towards Gavin completely, giving him his unbridled attention. Gavin loved it when Nine looked like he was hanging on his every word – making him feel important.

“I’m restless. I feel so stuck. I come in every damn day and bust my ass to be stuck on petty shit like kids tagging storefronts… I need _more_. Anderson comes and go as he fucking pleases, smelling like whiskey and lost dreams, but he always fucking lands the good cases. I’m going to go nuts if I keep spinning my wheels for no reason,” Gavin looks defeated and he avoids eye-contact with Nine, “Anyways, if you can’t or don’t want to, I get it. I’m just bitching. I’m sorry, Nine.”

“Fine,” the android replies, quietly. “I’ll do it.”

Gavin’s eyes shoot up to look at him, “Yeah?”

“Yes, Gavin. I said it and I mean it, so stop sulking and help me finish these reports,” Nine replies with a smirk, as Gavin beamed at him and took another sip of his coffee, “Whatever you say, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Nine was nothing if not proficient. Within a little less than half an hour, Gavin and Nine were in a cruiser, trailing Hank’s beat up relic of a car. They were on their way to visit an unsuspecting red-ice dealer whose competition anonymously ratted him out. “We should arrive at our destination in approximately 28 minutes and 42 seconds, at this pace,” Nine informs Gavin, uploading the coordinates into the GPS for the detective. Gavin nods, “Alright, looks like we have a little bit of a drive, but damn it feels good to follow a lead.” Nine just rested his hand on Gavin’s right thigh and stared out the window, “Yes, it is…” He looked at ease, for once, sitting in the passenger seat. Gavin gave the hand that rested on his thigh a reassuring squeeze. “Thank you for this,” he almost whispered, and returned his hand to the steering wheel.

After about five minutes of listening to early-2000’s hits on the radio, Gavin starts to feel a finger tracing small circles up and down his thigh. He peeks over at the android, who is still staring at the buildings as they pass, “You okay there, Nine?” His partner looks over at him, “Yes, I just find that sometimes I need something to do with my hands. I am not used to being idle,” he replies. Gavin gave him a sad smile, knowing that even after nine months of being free, the android found it difficult to not have an immediate objective. He chuckles to himself and asks Nine, “What? Gonna start doing party-tricks like your brother and that stupid quarter?” Nine’s hand edged closer to the fly of Gavin’s jeans, “Not quite.” Gavin looked back over at him, eyes wide, “What do you think you’re doing?”  “We have approximately 19 minutes and 31 seconds until we reach our destination. You should be watching the road, Detective. Besides, you told me the other night that I am free to do whatever I want with you,” Nine replies, with a dark and seductive glance. He had now pulled down the zipper and had his hand within the fly, slowly rubbing across Gavin’s growing erection.

_“What will you let me do to you? What do I deserve for how naughty you were?” “Whatever you want…”_ Gavin’s breathing became erratic as the android continued teasing his cock, “I did, didn’t I?” He struggled to focus on the road ahead of them, blushing as he wondered if Hank or Connor could see his reddening face and gaping mouth in their rear-view mirror. “17 minutes,” Nine stated, hand now freeing Gavin’s hard and ready cock from his boxers. He took two fingers into his mouth, then brought the slickened tips to the head of Gavin’s dick, teasing.  He took his time, tracing up and down the shaft a few times, getting it wet enough to hold and stroke.  Gavin moaned loudly, grateful that it was just them in the car. The movements were slow, steady; just enough pressure to feel good, without pressing for a quick release.

“Your heartrate is approaching 145 beats per minute, detective. Are you doing okay?” the android asks, smugly, “Maybe I should stop…” Gavin quickly brings a hand down and holds it over Nine’s, “Please, please don’t stop…” their hands working in unison, Gavin refused to release his hold on Nine’s, “Keep going, ohhhhhh---” Nine’s hand was now moving quicker, pressure increasing, “12 minutes and 10 seconds.”

_Jesus Christ_ , Gavin thought to himself, _Not even ten minutes and I’m about to ---_ His thought is interrupted, overcome by the sudden release of pressure as the knot that had been forming deep in his belly finally sprung free and he feels his warm cum coating their hands; both still clasped firmly around his cock. Gavin heard his moan vibrate around them, in the small cruiser, and he involuntarily sped up a little as his foot jerked against the gas pedal, “Shit.” He eased off just in time to avoid a fender-bender, but he _knows_ he is close enough to the back of Hank’s car that there is no way Connor couldn’t study his face in the rear-view mirror. He could only imagine what he looked like; face and neck splotchy and red, hair stuck to his forehead by the light film of sweat that had beaded on his brow, mouth panting. “Shit,” he repeats.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, they are approaching the house. Gavin’s ever-prepared partner had cleaned them both up with a pack of wet-wipes he had stored in the glove-compartment, just in case.

The curtains were closed in the two front windows, even though it was only about 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Unease and excitement both filled Gavin’s belly; he was happy to be doing proper field work, but something about this situation just didn’t feel right. Glancing over at Nine, he noticed that the android must feel similarly, his brows furrowed and grey-blue eyes scanning the house and yard, as they parked on the curb. “I can sense at least 3 heat signatures coming from the first floor, please take caution when we approach,” Nine’s jawline tensed. Gavin noticed the reflection of his LED in the window of the cruiser – alternating yellow and red. He silently nodded in response and they both exited the vehicle. Hank and Connor were waiting on the sidewalk, “Nice driving, asshole” the Lieutenant muttered in their direction as they approached, “Connor says you almost gave me a nice dent to the back of my baby.” Connor smirked, eyes locked on Gavin’s face, “Yes, you seemed quite distracted Detective Reed.  Perhaps, you should have let Nine drive the cruiser, instead.” “I don’t need to take advice from you, Tin Can,” Gavin quipped in reply, “It was fine. No damage done, so don’t try telling me what I should be doing.” Hank was already walking up the pathway to the front door when Connor fell back just enough to whisper out of earshot, “I’ll leave that to Nine.”

_That Son-of-a… Did that fucker just wink at me?_ Gavin’s face was a deep scarlet, now. Connor had already caught back up with Hank, playing with his quarter until they reached the door.

Eager to hide his face from his peers, Gavin rushed ahead and knocked on the door before Hank could, “I got this.”

He barely had time to say “Detroit City” before the world went black and his eardrums rang. He felt a sharp, sickening sensation as the bullet ripped through his abdomen. Whoever was on the other side had shot through the door, aware he had been sold out. Gavin dropped to his knees, as the other three officers readied their own weapons and Nine called in an Officer Down to the precinct. He groaned as a rush of nausea ran through him, as he fell onto his back.

Next, he just felt cold.

Soon after, he felt… nothing.

He knew it was the shock, but at least he didn’t feel the overwhelming pain. The world around him faded in and out, _I should have fucking known_ , he thought, _I should have fucking figured something would happen, tagging along with that old, grumpy bastard._ He knew he probably looked crazy, grinning as his hand rested over the bullet wound, surrounded by a puddle of his own blood. Nine was kneeling over him, mouthing something that Gavin couldn’t quite make out, all he could hear was his own heart pounding in his head. _Nine,_ he reached his hand towards the android who was now putting his own hands over the wound to slow down the bleeding, _Last time I showed up to a scene with Hank I met you… you beautiful, wonderful man… Nine…_

His eyes closed as he let himself fade into the memory of that day.

_Nine…_


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 9 months prior to the events of Ch. 1.  
> Gavin had - for reasons - begun reminiscing about the first day he met Nine, where we last left off.
> 
> (Also, no smut this Chapter - I'm sorry!)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> ____
> 
> Ch. 3 will explore Nine's first few months after being woken up.  
> If you have any questions about Nine's behavior in this chapter, it is most likely going to be explained in Ch. 3. Please be patient with me. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a troubled, angsty boy.  
> Nine might not be so different.

_ **Nine Months Prior** _

 

_Another day_ , Gavin thought to himself, as he pulled on his boots. He could hear the raindrops falling on the roof of his apartment. Gavin took a moment to just _listen_ to it, allowing himself to wake up and ease into his morning. However, almost as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Gavin sighed and stood up from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed.  He found his boots and shrugged his worn jacket over his shoulders. The chocolate-colored leather was soft and pliable in its age; wearing it made Gavin feel at ease – ready to take on the day.  Running a hand through his hair, he found his keys on the couch, where he had tossed them the night before and headed off to work.

Once outside, he took in a deep breath – the air was still crisp and cool, the sky still dark with only the faintest hint of Sun-rise on the horizon. He checked his watch; it was just barely 7 in the morning.  He didn’t need to be up this early, only living about two blocks from the Precinct, but he enjoyed the quick walk in the mornings. It was as if the rest of the world was still sleeping. It was especially quiet given the fact that many people had evacuated over the last few weeks.  Thanksgiving had come and gone the week before with little pomp or circumstance. But, that was okay with Gavin – he hadn’t exactly had anyone to share holidays with, anyways.

The usual bustle of humans and androids was missing, which suited him just fine. People who were too dependent on machines to depend on themselves - and walking, talking computers that looked like humans - were not high on Gavin’s list of priorities. If anything, he hated how reliant on machines his fellow mankind had become over the past few years.  He couldn’t stand how these pseudo-human creations had entered society and stolen human jobs from human hands. He had watched as many of his original Police Academy Alum had been replaced by the cold, albeit proficient, androids.

_Fucking Tin-Cans,_ Gavin had thought when his last partner had transferred, finding a less integrated precinct. Androids made Gavin uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than interacting with real flesh-and-blood people. He deflected with crass humor or anger, to put a very clear barrier between the androids and himself. He didn’t like not knowing what to do or how to feel about something. Most days, he didn’t even know how to feel about himself, let alone something that mimicked the act of living.

Gavin shrugged off the anxious feeling growing in his chest and pulled his jacket more tightly around him, as he continued his walk to work. He had received a message from Fowler the night before that let him know he would be meeting his newest partner today.

* * *

When Gavin arrived at the Precinct, he noticed that the desk across from his own – his expected partner’s desk – was still empty. Confused, he continued towards Fowler’s office, wondering if that’s where they’d be. However, the lights inside were off. He heard Hank Anderson yelling from the bullpen, “HEY. You’re with me, today, Kid!”

Gavin took a deep breath, digesting that revelation, before joining him, “Where the fuck is Fowler?” He observed the older man before him.

The Lieutenant looked cleaner-shaved than he was used to seeing. Gavin also realized that Hank’s hair had been cut, but the top left long and swept back into a ponytail.  He couldn’t help but think Sober was a good look on the man – a month of living with the RK800 sent by Cyberlife had done him wonders.  Gavin smirked, musing to himself, _The machine sent to help them STOP other machines had ended up leading a damn revolution_. It was still a mystery to him why the android that lead an army for his kind’s freedom chose to stay shackled to Detroit’s finest or an old man.

Hank had been gathering his phone, car keys, and letting Connor know that he was going to head out with Gavin, when he looked back towards the detective, “Obviously he ain’t fucking here, Reed. I was asked to take you to meet your new partner.  They’re currently at a scene, we gotta go to them.” Connor gave Hank a small smile at that point, brown eyes warmly glowing, “Please be safe, Lieutenant. I will see you this evening at home.” Gavin furrowed his brows, _Ugh, creepy fucker._

Hank gave a small smile and nod back to his android and began walking towards the exit.

Gavin begrudgingly followed Hank outside, “Why do I have a babysitter for this? Someone could have just given me a damned address, you know.” They were now staring at one another from over the hood of Hank’s car, “Because, Jeff thinks you might find it useful to have someone with my… experience… when you meet the guy. I don’t fuckin know.” Hank mutters a curse under his breath that Gavin can’t quite make out. He joins the older man in the car, “Well let’s get this shit-show on the road, shall we?”

 

* * *

Thanks to Hank’s lead-foot, they arrived at their destination on Camden Street more quickly than Gavin had anticipated, “Thanks for not killing us, Old Man.” Hank just grunted and parked across the street from a run-down playground. 

The two men headed over to the scene of the crime and took in their surroundings.

The first thing they noticed was a badly beaten male android with shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a gaping wound on the left side of its face. Gavin winced, looking at the wide scars – the thirium stained the surrounding skin a deep blue.  The android appeared nervous, hugging itself as the officers on the scene asked about the body that lay a few feet away from them, “Ralph couldn’t stop them! Look what they did to Ralph. Please don’t hurt Ralph!” Gavin swallowed, caught off guard by the android’s fearful pleas, looking on as the perplexed officers attempted to extract an explanation from him. Gavin let his eyes wander away, as he scanned the area for this new partner of his.

As if picking up on what he was doing, Hank elbowed Gavin and pointed to the opposite side of the park. A tall, broad-shouldered man stood with his back the two officers, observing as a tarp was placed over another body. The officer was in street clothes – black denim slacks and a high-collared matching black dress shirt – but, Gavin noticed he wasn’t wearing a coat, _How isn’t he cold?_

They approached him, Hank letting out a loud greeting: “Hey, it’s Lieutenant Anderson. I’m here with your partner!”

Gavin felt like the wind was knocked out of him as the man slowly turned to face them.

The first thing the detective had noticed was the LED on his new partner’s right temple, “Nope…” Gavin said, getting ready to turn around.

The second thing he noticed was the fact that this guy had what looked like the beefcake version of Connor’s face, “Hell no. I’m out.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Hank chided, pulling Gavin towards the android, “Gavin Reed, this is RK900. He’s your new buddy.” The Lieutenant had the smuggest look on his face, which pissed Reed off, immediately, “You fucking _knew._ You knew they were sticking me with a fucking plastic prick. What the hell, Hank?!”

“Hell yeah, I knew. I begged Jeff to let me be the one to bring you, just so I could see the look on your face, once you found out you’d have your own _Tin Can_ ,” Hank responded.

_Aha, there it is,_ Gavin thought to himself, _This dickhead is mad that I haven’t been eager to befriend his plastic fucking pet, ever since he decided it was a Person._

“I’ll leave you guys to get to know one another, while I go see about calming that fellow down,” Hank informed Gavin, heading back towards the android that called himself Ralph.

Hanks footsteps were now far in the distance and Gavin just stood there, regarding the RK900 android. He had to admit, they had made it handsome. Of course, it was supposed to make people _want_ to approach it. He noticed that the Connor v2.0 standing before him wasn’t very Connor- like at all, though. His hair was clean-cut and cropped closely to his head. His eyes were not the warm brown of the RK800, but instead a steel-blue. And, they pierced into Gavin.

_Fuck_ , he thought to himself, _I’m sitting here admiring a guy for the first time in years and it isn’t fucking real. Get a hold of yourself, Reed. This is a MacBook with extra features._

And, it had been a long time since Gavin found anyone attractive, let alone another man. But, he shoved that feeling deep into the recesses of his mind, remembering very quickly that he was much more comfortable disliking the androids and keeping everyone out – human or otherwise.

The android was regarding Gavin, too.  The detective could feel it; he could also see the LED flickering yellow from time to time as the minutes passed with them just standing there in an awkward silence.  The RK900 was the first one to break that silence, “It is a pleasure to meet you Detective Reed. I look forward to our continued cooperation for the Detroit City Police Department.”

The delivery certainly wasn’t as personable as Connor’s. No, this model was nothing like Connor’s at all, Gavin realized, “Yeah, yeah… Whatever. Let’s just get to work, ok?”

“Of course,” the android replied, “it appears that we have three android victims. The only surviving victim is the WR600 currently referring to himself as Ralph. He has sustained multiple heat-wounds from what appears to be a blowtorch. The damage is… irreversible.” Nine took a second, before gesturing to the covered body beside them, “The other two are AX models. This one beside you and I appears to have been running away from the area where Ralph and the second AX are located. However, this one was shot from behind, through their thirium pump.” The android pulls the tarp away and points to the AX’s chest, “Total shutdown would have taken approximately two minutes.”

Gavin just nodded, taking it all in.  He was still getting used to the fact that over the past few weeks violent acts against androids were punishable crimes. A three-victim crime scene and not one human victim. _This is my life now,_ Gavin thought to himself, with a sigh, “Okay well we know what happened to this one, do you we have any idea who did it? Or, why?”

“I have taken a few samples, but unfortunately none of the human DNA has been able to be processed as being on record with the city of Detroit. The only thing we can be sure of is there was more than one individual involved in the attacks.”

“Okay, so we’ve got next to nothing to go off of other than some nut-job, mechanical gardener that talks about himself in the third-person?” Gavin scoffed.

“Yes,” the RK900 replied, to the point. He looked over to the side, avoiding eye-contact with Gavin – as if he were embarrassed or confused by his lack of evidence.

The wary look and the faint glow of blue across the bridge of the android’s face was quickly replaced by a darker, meaningful, and commanding expression. The android’s eyes were practically glowing, white-hot, “But, I will solve this case. I will not disappoint you as a partner, Detective Reed.”

Flustered by the declaration, Gavin cleared his throat and replied, “Okay, well let’s just… let’s just get started, okay?” _At least he seems determined to do his job right,_ Gavin thought, acclimating himself to the idea that maybe having an android partner might be okay – at least, for a little while.

“Detectives?” A soft, feminine voice came from behind the RK900, “We may have found something.”

Gavin faced the officer.  She had gingerly placed one of her hands on the RK900’s arm to get his attention and he couldn’t help but notice her eyes kept flicking up at the android’s face. Before he could ask her what she wanted, the android’s LED was flashing red.

 “Excuse me, but I am going to have to ask you to please remove your hand,” the android had said, firmly. Gavin swore he watched the RK900’s entire body tense up – if it were possible for a piece of plastic to tense up any more. “Please let us know what you discovered,” he continued, LED back to blue.

The woman cleared her throat, a slight blush growing across her skin, “We – ahem – we were able to grab some video surveillance footage from a house across the street. They have a security camera by their front door that managed to pick up a group of thugs harassing three individuals that match our android victims. They were shoving them around, but anything else that happened is out of view. We may be able to at least pull the faces to see if we can ID the suspects?” Her eyes darted back up at the RK900 again, as she nervously adjusted her stance.

_Christ, she’s acting like a school-girl. At least I’m not the only one who was distracted by it,_ Gavin thought to himself, regarding his new partner.

“Okay, well I guess it’s back to the station with us, to look it over. Thanks,” Gavin said walking over to Hank. He got about halfway, before he realized his partner wasn’t following him, “Sh—uh RK – RK9, fuck what was it? 900? 9? HEY, NINE, YOU FUCKING COMING?”

The android caught up to him, “I was just examining the victim to see if there were any details I missed, my apologies Detective Reed.”

The two of them found Hank and Gavin let him know that there was footage that needed to be gone over at the precinct. The Lieutenant nodded, “Alright, well let’s go ahead and head back then. Nothing more we can do here, they’re still trying to get a statement from Ralph.  Connor will be eager to hear how your first day went, RK900.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “They’re like… robo-buddies or something?”

Hank let out an exasperated sigh, “More like… brothers, I’d say. Connor found him in the CyberLife Tower and brought him home. Something about how he couldn’t deny him freedom, even if he had been born to replace Connor. All I know is, Connor woke him up and he’s been staying with us ever since.”

Gavin looked back and forth between Hank and the android, “Weird shit, Hank, but it’s your life.”

Hank just rolled his eyes and the three of them loaded into the car, Gavin’s eyes wandering every now and then to the rear-view mirror, where they’d meet his new partner’s returning gaze.

 

* * *

“Welcome back, Lieutenant,” Connor enthusiastically greeted Hank, when the three of them had returned to the Precinct. “Were you able to find anything constructive?”

Hank nods, “Yeah we’re here to go over some security footage from a house in the neighborhood. It shows potential suspects shoving the victims around, before they died.”

“I will see if I can have a copy uploaded to my database, so that we can work remotely,” Connor informs them, LED flashing yellow a few times. “There, downloaded. There is a group of five individuals, all roughly around their early-twenties judging from their stature and general appearance, however all but one’s face are partially obstructed which will not allow for a full ID. The suspect I do have a full facial scan for does not appear to be showing up in the Detroit archives.” Connors brow furrowed, “Here.” He said, taking his hand and grabbing the forearm of his fellow android officer, the RK900.

Gavin watched, curious, as he saw the skin covering their touching arms slowly dissolve until the bare white chassis viewable on their hands was left exposed. It was startling, but also somehow… beautiful. There was a stark contrast from the feint blue glow emanating from the small lines that showed the separate panels making up their fingers.

“Thank you, I will review this footage and compare it to information I pull from the surrounding cities,” his partner replied, looking around for the desk labeled Detective Reed and sitting at the empty desk beside it. He was already uploading files to the terminal in front of him, when Gavin sat down.

At this point, Hank and Connor had become wrapped up in conversation at the Lieutenant’s desk.

“I guess we should get a name plate made up for your desk,” Gavin murmured, turning on his own terminal. “What should I tell them to engrave it with?” He was looking over at the RK900, now.  His handsome face was troubled, LED flickering yellow and brows furrowed. He took a moment before making eye-contact with the detective and stated, “Detective Nine. This is what you referred to me as on the crime scene. I do not… dislike it.”

Gavin’s eyebrows shoot up at the revelation that up until now, Nine had been nameless, “You’re telling me… that I named you? You didn’t have a name? You’ve been free for weeks. What are you even doing as a detective?” He realized he was suddenly very curious about this android.

“A name was not really… _necessary_. I am the first and only of the RK900 model line. I am here, because it seems like the best place to put my particular programming to its best use. Connor suggested it would also make it easier to acclimate to life as a free man if I were to be where he and Lieutenant  were.  So, for now I am staying with them and working here.”

“Yeah… that uh. Makes sense, I guess…” Gavin responded, not really sure what else to say. He sat for a minute, not sure why he even cared enough to ask. Or, why he thought the hunk of plastic and thirium beside him needed a _name plate_.

He hated androids.

Maybe, he was just relieved to have a useful partner.

Maybe – if he was being honest with himself – he had been lonely, after working alone for so long.

_It’s not like I have to  fucking bond with the thing, but it is nice to at least have a conversation with something,_ Gavin thought to himself, scrolling through the footage on the terminal in front of him.  He tried to push back the feeling that somehow, this _thing_ had managed to put a chip in that wall of his.

Letting the familiar anger bubble up in him, he spat out, “I still can’t believe they fucking tricked me. Fucking Fowler and Anderson. They know how much you things creep me the fuck out. I bet Anderson is pretty damned pleased with himself, right now.”

Nine just glanced over at his now very disgruntled partner, “I am sorry if my presence is ultimately displeasing to you… but, I would prefer it if we maintain a healthy working-relationship.”

Gavin scoffed, “Pfft. Worried I’m going to shut you down, Tin Can Jr?”

Nine’s LED whirred red for a minute. Gavin saw a fleeting moment of what looked like… _fear? Anger?_

Nine’s LED flickered blue again, “I would hope you intend to cooperate, Detective Reed. I will prove myself an asset to you, over time.”

 

* * *

 

As 5pm approached, Gavin could feel his eyes starting to strain.

_I can’t look another fucking profile, today_. He rubbed his eyes and shut off his terminal. Nine looked confused, “Are we finished for today, Detective Reed?”

“Unlike you, my eyes get sore after staring at a screen all damned day. So yeah. We’re done for today. At least, I am,” Gavin responded, stretching in his desk chair. He grabbed his belongings and gave the android another once-over, before getting up and walking towards the exit.

_I need to get away from the screens and away from you, for a few hours,_ he thought.

Right before he reached the door, he swore his heart stopped for a minute.  Nine’s clear, stern voice called out, “Please get home safely, Detective Reed. I will see you in the morning.”

Gavin shrugged off the android’s attempt at a friendly farewell and walked outside, _Fucking androids._

 

* * *

 

Back in the safety of his home, Gavin shrugged his coat off. He tossed his keys onto the couch and settled into the cushion beside them, sliding his boots off before tossing them to the side.

Wiggling his toes, to relax further, he turned on the television in front of him.  Old footage played of Connor on a news channel, as he stood with the massive wave of white-clad CyberLife androids behind him. Sure enough, there was Nine. Off to the side, slightly behind the RK800, Nine’s steel-blue eyes stared back at him through the screen. He felt glued to them, not even hearing the news anchor’s commentary any more.

A vibration in his front pocket made him jump, _Jesus, what the fuck?!_

He pulled his phone out and noticed a message from an unknown sender:

**You should have arrived home, by now. I wanted to make sure that was the case.**

**This is Nine.**

**Please let me know if I am correct to assume that you returned to your home.**

_What the actual ever-loving fuck?_ Reed stared, puzzled, as the messages popped onto his phone screen.

He replied:

**Yeah, I’m f**cking home, you weirdo. I don’t exactly have to inform you of my comings and goings.**

He frowned, noticing his phone had auto-censored his words. It had already sent, though.

A buzz:

**I understand. I just did not want to be left without a partner when I have only just started in my new role at the Precinct.**

**I will refrain from contacting you outside of business hours, moving forward.**

Gavin had to admit that the message made him feel the slightest bit guilty. Maybe the android had been lonely too, with nobody other than a grizzled alcoholic and robotic Labrador to keep him company. He replied:

**It’s fine. I’ve added this number to my contacts. I will see you tomorrow.**

The android seemed content with that response, because Gavin’s phone remained silent for the rest of the evening.  He had gone through his nightly routine without much thought about his new partner.

That is, until he was laying in bed, setting a few alarms on his phone for the next morning.

He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that there was nothing new from Nine.

  _Fucking Robo Cop,_ Gavin muttered as he tossed and turned, until sleep finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank loves fucking with Gavin, especially when he's like 2 weeks sober for the first time in years and needs something to do with himself.  
> I imagine Jeff saw the Revolution happen and was like, "Fuck this shit. I'm taking a vacation while I still can." 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work~


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine is scared to lose the one thing that makes him feel human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sort of filler chapter.  
> I didn't want to make anyone wait 2 weeks for a new chapter, so this is what I have so far. I have just been in a bit of a mental funk and I work through the weekend, so I lose a few days worth of writing-time.
> 
> Hopefully this is okay!  
> Thank you for reading.

**_ Present Day _ **

**Nine**

Nine had both hands on his partner, applying pressure to the wound in his abdomen. The bullet had passed through the stomach, which was filling up with blood.  His scans told him the bullet was still lodged precariously near the spine. _No, no, no –_ he panicked when Gavin’s arm began to drift towards him; if he moved too much, the bullet could migrate and cause nerve damage. Nine pushed harder, desperately trying to control the flow of blood that pooled around his hands.  Looking down at Gavin’s face, he stared as the man smiled deliriously towards the sky.

Nine felt helpless, which was not something he was comfortable with. All he could do was hope the ambulance would make it in time. It only took about fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Nine was terrified that it still wouldn’t be quick enough.

That he would lose his partner, his friend, his lover… his world.

When they loaded him into the ambulance, Nine refused to leave Gavin’s side. _Please, please stay – stay with me, Gavin – please, don’t leave me,_ he agonized. He could do nothing but watch, as they fed an NG tube into the man he loved, trying to remove the blood filling up his belly.

He barely processed that they had arrived at the hospital, before they were rushing Gavin to an emergency OR.  One of the trauma nurses had silently guided the stunned android to a waiting room.

One hour passed. Then, two. Three… Connor and Hank had arrived at some point. They were telling him that they had managed to take the shooter into custody. He heard them describing how the men inside had fled through a backdoor, after they heard the gunshot.

Nine should have been relieved to hear that they were caught, but instead he remained perfectly still – numb. He closed his eyes, trying to block everything out. When it didn’t work, he looked back towards his brother; Connor’s brown eyes were uncertain. He kept opening his mouth, as if to say something, but couldn’t find the right words.

Feeling that pity, Nine crumbled. He sobbed, “How could he do that? I told him! I warned him there were people inside - to be careful! Why? How… how… could he be so reckless? I’ll never be the same if I lose him, Connor! I need him… I need him…”

Connor responded, softly, “I know, Nine… I know…” He passed a look to Hank, some unspoken communication.  Hank just took Connor’s hand in his own, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Nine’s eyes were glued to those hands. He wondered if he would ever get to hold Gavin’s, again. He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to recall the past few months – trying to remember every detail of his life since meeting Gavin – just, in case…

 

* * *

  **  
**

**_ 9 Months Prior _ **

 

Nine had been sitting at the dining room table, watching as Connor worked his way through the cupboards, grabbing every bottle of alcohol in the kitchen. He meticulously emptied each one into the sink, depositing the containers into the recycling bin.

He had been staying with the RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson for about three weeks, ever since Connor had awoken him, but he had never seen his predecessor behave like this.

“Why are you doing that?” Nine had pressed, LED spinning yellow as he tried to make sense of his android-brother’s seemingly irrational behavior.

The sound of glass shattering pulled Connor from his trance. Startled by the question, he had dropped an empty whiskey bottle onto the floor. He sighed, focusing on cleaning up the mess, before replying, “Hank and I… we had a _difficult_ case.”

“That doesn’t explain why you are rummaging in cupboards,” Nine retorts, gesturing to the chair across from him. “Sit, tell me about the case.”

“It was an android victim… We’ve investigated numerous, ever since the destruction of our kind was officially recognized as murder.  But, this one… this one was _different_ ,” Connor took a moment, LED matching the yellow of Nine’s. He continued, “The male android had been shot by his human companion. According to their neighbors, the man had stayed behind when the revolution began. He was… sympathetic to our cause. However, his wife had apparently left with their children.  Due to the extreme emotional distress, he began to start drinking heavily. From what I could reconstruct at the crime scene, it is quite clear that the android had found his companion about to commit suicide. Blood splatter analysis shows that the android attempted to wrangle a gun away from the man, when it discharged… killing the android.”

Nine was still confused, when the door opened. The Lieutenant had been dealing with this difficult case in his own way: Jimmy’s Bar. The two androids could smell the traces of alcohol coming from their human companion. Taking in the bin that was nearly overflowing with glass bottles, a tipsy Hank questioned, “What th’ … the hell, Connor? What’re ya doin’?”

Connor stood up, tying the clear plastic bag that held the bottles in their bin, “After much deliberation, I have decided that it is not wise to leave such large quantities of alcohol on hand for your consumption, Hank.”

“You decided – You can’t just do that!” the lieutenant had stormed up to Connor at this point, causing Nine’s LED to spin Red. The only thing keeping him in his seat was the fact that Connor did not appear to be showing signs that he was in immediate distress.

Pulling the bag from the bin and walking towards the front door, Connor responds, “Sorry to inform you, but the contents of these bottles has already been disposed of.”

“Like hell – do you even feel the slightest bit _guilty_ about wasting my money? Throwing away MY things?” Hank asked, causing Connor to stop and put the bag down.

Connor turned and stared at Hank for a moment, eyes narrowing, “DO _YOU_ FEEL GUILTY, LIEUTENANT?”

Nine knew that the lieutenant and Connor had taken to using first-names when they were at home. He processed how the words visibly stung the older man, “What are ya --- what d’ya _mean_?” Hank looked quite shaken.

“After what we saw today – how many times, Hank? How many times have I seen you… you… playing _Russian Roulette_ with a bottle of booze in one fist and a revolver in the other?! HOW MANY TIMES?! How many times have I had to pry the gun away from you and clean you up? Put you to bed? _It could have been me, today._ That android – IT COULD HAVE BEEN ME, HANK.”

Hank sobered up immediately, “Connor I…”

“I don’t want to _die_. And… I… _I don’t want to lose you!_ ” Connor’s cheeks were wet, face contorted in pain.

_He doesn’t appear to have anything physically wrong with his components,_ Nine scanned the android for the cause of his distress.  _I don’t… I don’t understand._

Before Connor had a chance to open his mouth again, Hank closed the distance between them. Taking the android by the wrist, he pulled him close. Connor was nestled up against the older man’s chest, wrapped up in his arms. Hank placed his lips on the top of Connor’s head, “Christ, kid… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Connor… It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Nine was shocked, processing the two entwined men before him. _He is crying_ , he thought, referring to Connor. _I didn’t know we could cry._ _And, why is Connor… comfortable, being touched by a human?_ The only human-touch Nine had encountered in his short life had been less than kind. He had stores of memories from his time at CyberLife – the time before he was awake, before he was _alive._


	4. The Reason I Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine thinks back to where he and Gavin began, terrified that this is the beginning of the end.
> 
> Also!
> 
> I have added a One Shot of reed900's first time as Part 1 of this series.
> 
> Wasn't sure how to fit it into this longer work, but needed to write it... For science?
> 
> ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, guys. There have been a lot of personal changes in my life, but things are settling down and I can't wait to get back to work on this!
> 
> Beta-read, as always, by ChernaKat (with Love).

**(Past Ctd.)**

 

Nine did not like to be touched. At the Cyberlife tower, he had been subjected to all manner of “stress tests”. They had wanted to make the closest thing to an indestructible unit as possible. It had been humans who threw him into tanks of freezing cold water, until it triggered his shut-down warnings. Humans who had beat him with metal rods to test his durability. He had been taken apart and reconstructed hundreds of times, without the luxury of being put into stasis for it. If they were capable of kindness, the humans had not found Nine deserving of it.

 Connor had saved him. He wasn’t sure how he had been found, in the belly of the tower, but he was grateful he had been. The night of the revolution was a moment of rebirth. Nine had seen nothing but two soft, brown eyes looking at him – really seeing him – as the voice behind them whispered, “Wake up.” And, he had.

 For weeks, he followed the rk800 around, trying to learn what it was to be part of society; to be free of his cell and the seemingly endless tests. It had been strange to watch Connor interact with his human, Lieutenant Anderson, so easily. It had started, he noticed, with them sitting closely together on the couch, then progressed to small touches throughout the day; Lieutenant Anderson would place a hand on the android’s lower back, when he maneuvered around him in the kitchen. Or, Connor might place a hand lightly on the older man’s arm, if he seemed unsettled. Lately, it had progressed to gingerly placed kisses on the android’s forehead and lingering hugs. Nine couldn’t imagine what Connor found pleasurable in these stolen moments. They made him feel… uncomfortable. Witnessing their intimacy was something completely foreign to Nine, which threw him at a loss, since he had been programmed to know so much.

 When Connor and his Lieutenant sat Nine down one night, he had little idea of what to expect. A knowing glance passed between the two men in front of him, before Connor spoke, “Hank and I… we think you should come and work at the precinct with us.” “Why?” was all the surprised rk900 could muster.

 “You can’t just sit around the house all day, it isn’t healthy for a man,” Hank answered, “Connor is worried you might start to get restless, since you were pretty much made for this kind of thing – investigations, problem-resolution and what not.”

 It was true; Nine had been having a difficult time, between not having any objective to get him through the day and the endless confusion he had about the growing bond between his android kin and Hank Anderson. “I suppose that my integration into society has been stalled long enough and the next logical shift would be to try working alongside humans,” Nine replied, choosing to remain pragmatic. He had thought that being around more humans would help him decipher the interactions he was witnessing between the two men he lived with, so resisting the offer wouldn’t benefit him.

 “Great,” Connor smiled warmly at Nine, “You’ll be an asset to the team, RK900.”

 

* * *

 

About two weeks of anticipation and paperwork later, Nine found himself being dropped off at a crime scene. Multiple androids had been assaulted in a neighborhood park, which now that androids had been given independence, was a federal offense. In an effort to blend in, he had opted to keep his white Cyberlife jacket at the house. He decided that if he was going to start living in the human world, he needed to look the part. However, looking around he realized that maybe some sort of coat would have been a good idea, as everyone around him seemed to be pulling their jackets close. The chill in the air was not enough to bother Nine, so he hadn’t thought about it. He decided to keep his sleeves rolled down, even if they may get dirty, to appear as “normal” as possible. After being directed to the group of on-scene officers, Nine quickly got to work analyzing evidence, immersing himself into his newfound objectives.

 He remained that way for about an hour, until he heard Hank’s boisterous voice, “Hey, it’s Lieutenant Anderson. I’m here with your partner!” Nine, slowly turned around to observe the older man and the younger brunette man he had beside him.

 Nine heard the stranger utter a resounding, “Nope”, before turning heel to walk away. “Hell no. I’m out,” the man continued until Hank had pulled him back towards Nine.

 “I’ll leave you guys to get to know one another, while I go see about calming that fellow down,” the Lieutenant stated, after giving the younger man Nine’s model number. He departed to go speak with the only surviving android from the attack, who was giving the officers a fairly hard time getting any answers.

 Alone, Nine took a moment to assess his partner. He was much shorter than himself and while lithe, the man appeared quite athletic. He had short, chocolate-brown hair and slate-colored eyes. Everything about his body language screamed his reluctance to be partnered with Nine. After recalling the name he had heard Hank call the man, Nine broke the silence: “It is a pleasure to meet you Detective Reed. I look forward to our continued cooperation for the Detroit City Police Department.”

 After giving Gavin what limited information he had on the case, Nine couldn’t help but feel somewhat… inadequate. He didn’t feel as if he had performed to his best capabilities, that he should have more answers for his partner. He didn’t have very long to dwell on the feeling, however, when his worries were interrupted by the presence of a hand on his arm.

_Warm._

 It could mean only one thing – that the hand on his body was human. He recoiled within himself. In a split second, he was back in the Cyberlife Tower – the sterile, white walls around him fading out as yet another component was removed from his chassis, sending a hum of warnings through his receptors. It took every ounce of willpower to pull himself back to the park, again, “Excuse me, but I am going to have to ask you to please remove your hand.”

 Nine tried to remain as polite as possible, not wishing to disappoint Connor with an altercation on his first day working with the DPD. The woman went on to let the two Detectives know there were possible IDs and before Nine had to struggle with more polite conversation, Gavin concluded the conversation for him.

 “Okay, well I guess it’s back to the station with us, to look it over. Thanks,” his partner stated, before walking towards Lieutenant Anderson’s general direction. Nine lingered behind for a moment, trying to see if there was anything else he could discover before going to the precinct with Gavin; he found nothing and the wave of disappointment hit him, again.

 “900? 9? HEY, NINE, YOU FUCKING COMING?” the android heard in the distance. He looked over and saw that his partner was looking straight at him; Nine, he thought, I guess this is how he wants to address me, instead of my model number. Unlike his “brother”, Nine had not yet been gifted with a name; his only identity was as a machine built for the purpose of hunting down Deviants with acute precision, model RK900. Having a name would mean he had autonomy, which Cyberlife had very much not wanted him to have. They had tried their best to beat those feelings out of him every day. But, this human had given him that gift within a few moments of knowing one another.

 Nine apologized, catching up to the detective and Hank.

 As he shifted into the backseat of Hank’s car, he couldn’t help but lock eyes with Gavin in the rear-view mirror, the eyes of the man who gave him a name, gave him an identity.

 

* * *

 

 “You’re telling me… that I named you? You didn’t have a name? You’ve been free for weeks. What are you even doing as a detective?” Detective Reed had bombarded Nine with questions, after realizing he had named the android. He had simply asked Nine what to engrave on a nameplate for his desk, when he received the shocking answer that until now, he had been nameless.

However, shock was quickly replaced with the sound of Gavin complaining about how Lieutenant Anderson had “tricked” him into a partnership with an android. He included how androids “creeped him out”. Nine, disappointed that he hadn’t impressed his partner at the park, simply apologized if his presence made Gavin uncomfortable. Gavin had retorted with a snide comment about how the android needn’t worry that he’d be shut down.

Nine tensed; the threat of being terminated had always been very real, back in the Tower. No, he thought, I must do everything possible to make this man rely on me; to want me to stay.

Assuring Detective Reed that he would prove himself an asset to the human, Nine buried himself in his terminal until a few hours passed and his partner was ready to go home. He had noticed Gavin rubbing his eyes every few minutes for the past hour, but wasn’t sure if it was wise to suggest the man go home for the day. When Gavin made it clear he was returning home, Nine decided to send the man a message; this was the first human he had met - aside from Hank - that he felt somewhat at ease around. He knew that Detective Reed seemed to have some distrust of androids, but Nine had a distrust for most people. So, he sent him a text to make sure he had made it home okay; if he was going to have to work at the DPD, he wanted to make sure his partner was going to return the next day. Nine didn’t think he would be able to work alongside anybody else.

 To his surprise, despite some initial reluctance, the man had agreed to save Nine’s number and let him reach out to him in the future.

 Small victories.

* * *

**Present Day**

 

If Nine believed in a higher power, he’d be praying for such a victory right now.

 Gavin had finally come out of surgery but was nowhere close to being saved. They had successfully removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. As for any damage to his nerves, only time would tell. Nine just wanted Gavin to wake up.

It had been nearly three days since they arrived at the emergency room. Nine had resisted any urge to go into stasis, for fear he would miss something; a staggered breath, the smallest twitch of a finger. Anything that hinted towards his lover waking up would be welcome. After all, Gavin had been breathing with the help of a ventilator, since coming out of surgery. Everything was functioning, but Nine couldn’t shake the nauseating feeling that his lover was already gone. All of his personal scans had come up with the same “Inconclusive” reading.

He had kept most of the precinct from visiting, because he knew their arrival would make it feel like it was time to say goodbye – and goodbye was not something he was quite prepared to say. He wasn’t ready to give up, not yet. Even the hospital staff were reluctant to break the android’s vigil.

 Nine had sat, perfectly still and pensive; a beautiful, mournful statue.

 On day five, he found his systems slowing down; temporarily shutting down one by one, trying to force the android into a much needed stasis.

 He felt the familiar pressure of a hand on his arm, which he had left resting on Gavin’s bedside.

 Warm… Strong… Safe.

_Gavin._


	5. I Run To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Gavin deflects his pain with humor.
> 
> Because, that's just what you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I'll wait for you... Don't quit on me. Please trust me now, trust me. I won't hurt you, Love._  
>   
> 
> I Run To You - Missio

Gavin felt a tightness in his lungs; he was wading through the heavy waters around him, struggling to reach the light ahead.

It hurt to breathe.

 _Not yet_ _–_ _not yet,_ the man pleaded with Whoever was listening. All he could remember were the steel-blue eyes of his lover, as he drifted up into the atmosphere. _I have to get back to him..._

He pushed harder against the suffocating darkness around him, until finally he reached the surface. His mouth felt dry and he felt like he was suffocating. The blaring light stung his eyes and he could feel something lodged in his throat. Reaching up to his face, he felt the pliable plastic tubes. Panic ran through him, as he tugged on the tubing and alarms started blaring on the monitors around him. His eyes darted to the side, where Nine sat. He was unconscious, his arms resting on Gavin's bedside.

Tears ran down his face as he remembered the gunshot; confusion and relief hitting him like a wall. He was relieved that not only had he managed to survive, but the gunman had not gone after his partner; his lover.

The triggered alarms finally silenced, as the hospital staff rushed into the room and proceeded to remove his ventilation tubes and check his vitals. "You are _very_ luck, Sir," the lead surgeon commented.

 _Lucky..._ Gavin winced, placing a hand over the sore, wrapped wound on his belly. _Yeah... lucky,_ he mused, glancing back down at the android resting on the edge of his bed. He reached out a hand, running his fingers through Nine's hair. Wondering how long it would take him to come out of stasis, he asked the hospital staff to refrain from calling anyone. He wanted Nine to be the first person who saw him awake. Now, it was his turn to wait on the android.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you don't want us to call someone, Mr. Reed?" his nurse asked, staring at the lifeless mass that was Nine. The younger man looked both frustrated and uneasy. After all, it had been around six hours since Gavin had come to and they had only been able to run a few of the necessary tests. Soon, they would need to move him for scans, but Gavin had been adamant that nobody disturb the resting android.

"I'm sure, I would like it if you could open the blinds for me, though... the sun is setting and I'd like to watch," Gavin stated.

"Sir, we really need to be getting you to radiology," he replied, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Guy, listen; I've been asleep for nearly a week. I shouldn't have woken up, but I did. I think the scans can wait til morning – I know you’re worried about getting this guy upset," he offered an apologetic smirk, gesturing at his partner. “But, he’ll be more upset if he wakes up and I’m gone, okay?”

He knew Nine cut an intimidating figure – tall, broad, and all sharp edges and piercing eyes. Resting on his bed, however, Nine was soft and almost childlike. Gavin loved seeing him like this; tender and a little bit vulnerable. He had always been Gavin's protector, but like this... Like this, he knew that Nine depended on him. And, it made him feel needed. Besides, after not knowing if he'd ever see his partner again, he was simply happy to have him close.

Rustling the android’s hair again, Gavin told the nurse that he was free to go. Muttering something angrily under his breath, the nurse slammed the door shut as he left the room.

The noise seemed to echo off of every surface in the room, filling Gavin’s head. In a split second, he was back on the hard ground, staring up into the sky.

It was as if a dam broke inside of him.

Sobbing, he buried his face in both of his hands. Everything felt so overwhelming. The florescent lighting coming from the ceiling was blinding, the thin hospital gown felt like sandpaper against his skin and his lungs felt like they were filled with cement.

 _What is... happening to me?_ He asked himself, struggling to compose his thoughts. _Everything hurts… so badly, I can’t breathe… oh god…. Jesus, g_ _et a hold of yourself, Gavin._

The shock was understandable. First, he had almost died. Then, he had been in some kind of murky purgatory, struggling to hold onto to life. He had fought to find his way back. Finally, when he emerged from the darkness, he found out that he had lost an entire week.

In the midst of all of that, his lover - his best friend - had stayed vigilant, never leaving his side. All that he wanted now was for Nine to wake up and hold him. He craved his soothing voice, the familiarity of it. He needed Nine to let him know that he would be okay - that _they_ would be okay.

The bed shook, as Gavin’s sobbing became more violent.

As if something had flipped on inside of him, Nine began to stir. First, it was the slight twitch of a finger. Eventually, his entire arm flexed and his eyes shot open. He took in the image of Gavin distraught and crumpling in on himself.

Gavin’s sobs were quickly muffled by the smooth, broad chest of the android in front of him.

“You came back, you’re here… oh, Gavin...” Nine whispered, lips grazing Gavin’s forehead.

His tears finally slowing down, Gavin focused on trying to catch his breath; the monitor had begun to protest loudly and he had no desire to irritate his nurse further.

Here in the android’s embrace, he was safe… he was home.

 

* * *

 

Reunited with his lover, Gavin spent that first evening with Nine in a chaste embrace. They just held one another, cramped in the small hospital bed, until Gavin slowly fell back asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he was greeted by Connor and Hank. They had brought him some of his favorite Deadman’s Reach coffee and donuts. “Thank you, this hospital food is shit and the coffee is watered down mud,” Gavin greeted them, trying to lighten the mood.

Nine had left his side for a moment, heading home to clean himself up and change into fresh clothing. He had also gone to grab a bag of clothes for Gavin, who was quite clear that he refused to “flash his ass for the whole floor to see” on his way to and from the numerous tests he knew he’d have to stay for.

Nine figured a few plain white shirts and light pajama bottoms would be a fair compromise. No metal buckles or buttons and thin enough to not impede the equipment.

Back at the hospital, Connor was trying to distract Gavin with pictures of himself with Hank’s St. Bernard, Sumo.

“He dug an ancient Polaroid camera out of the garage and he keeps - WILL YOU STOP? - taking photos with the damned dog,” Hank explains, grabbing said camera from Connor, who had pulled it from the bag they brought with them.

“My analysis of humans has shown that they enjoy watching videos of small animals and frequently exchange photographs of them. Some of the officers even have calendars...” Connor defended himself, snatching the camera back.

Gavin broke out into a boisterous laugh.  Grabbing his abdomen, he told them, “I needed that.”

“Sorry for making you laugh, Detective Reed… It appears your wounds are causing you some discomfort,” Connor apologized.

“Nah, it’s fine. Hell, I’m just glad I can feel anything. And, even if I currently move at a snail’s pace, I’m walking…” Gavin sighed, absentmindedly running his fingertips over his stomach, feeling the bandages under his gown.

 _Eventually I’ll get the hell out of here and back to work…_ he promised himself.

“That’s great, Kid. You’ll be back to scowling across the bullpen in no time,” Hank put a firm hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Sorry it took me so long, I had been hoping to return in time for your arrival,” Nine had managed to enter the room with silent ease.

It was something that had taken a little bit of getting used to. Gavin hadn’t been able to imagine how agile and light the android’s step could be. Their first few days living together had probably taken ten years off of Gavin’s lifespan, with how many times Nine had managed to sneak up on him.

Hank nodded towards Nine, “No big deal. All you’ve missed is your brother’s newfound obsession with photography.”

Connor’s brow furrowed slightly and he drew the camera close to his chest, “It’s fun. And, I like having pictures of Sumo to leave on our desks.”

Nine eyed the camera, raising an eyebrow, “You do love vintage things, Connor.” Connor blushed as he followed Nine’s eyes to where they landed on Hank.

“HEY!” the older man exclaimed.

Gavin just smiled, surrounded by the warmth of the people that he had come to care so much about.

 

* * *

 

A week of observation later, Gavin was finally cleared to go home. The doctors had stressed to him that he still needed another week home, before he could return to work and that when he did, he would need to refrain from too much strenuous activity for another two weeks.

“ _Any_ strenuous activity,” they had emphasized, eyes settling on Nine.

Gavin smirked, “You guys know how to kill a mood. A man comes back from the dead and can’t even have a little fun?” He put his arm around Nine’s waist for added emphasis, watching with amusement as his doctor’s eyes shifted to the floor.

“Please just follow your guidelines and make sure you return in three days for physical therapy, Mr. Reed,” the doctor muttered, leaving the room. The rest of the team followed, leaving Gavin and Nine alone.

“Ready to go home?” Nine asked, sliding his own arm around Gavin.

Gavin gave Nine’s waist a squeeze, “I’ve been ready.”

Nine smiled and released himself from the man’s hold, in order to grab his bags, “I’m glad… I’ve also. Found something to keep you occupied for the next few weeks, since you will have more time home.”

“Oh?” Gavin asked, eyebrow raised. He followed Nine out of the room and down the hall, to the elevator. He waited for a response, as they descended to the parking garage.

“Yes,” is all the android would tell him.

 _So much for a hint…_ Gavin sighed.

 

* * *

 

 Arriving home, Nine opened the door to the apartment and set Gavin’s bags beside the couch. They had settled into Gavin’s apartment over the past few months and Nine’s influence was clear in the redecorating. He had allowed Gavin to keep his over sized sofa, but had added an armchair and removed most of the clutter.

The small loaf of fur nestled on the couch was a new addition.

As the two men walked into the room, it raised its head - two blue eyes staring out from a small, white body. The cat jumped down to greet Nine, curling its black tail around his leg with a soft "mew".

“A cat? You went out and got a cat for me?” Gavin asked, bending down to let their newest family member smell his hand. It rubbed it’s face into his palm, purring. The man smiled, “What’s his name?”

“ _She_ doesn’t have a name, yet. I heard her crying from the bushes outside, the other night and brought her in. Connor told me that Sumo is a great source of comfort for he and Hank. I thought you might like it,” Nine answered, filling up a silver food dish in the kitchen.

He made sure the cat’s water tower was refreshed and looked back up again at Gavin.

“We’ve… bonded,” Nine continued, picking up the feline and handing her to the man.

At least now Gavin knew where Nine had disappeared to in the middle of the night.

While the android had taken to staying with him at the hospital while he slept, a few times he had woken up to find himself alone, only to feel Nine’s presence again in the morning.

Holding up the cat in front of him, Gavin looked into its eyes, “Well… _who_ are you, Miss Kitty?”

The cat let out another soft "mew". “Miss Kitty?” Nine asked, sitting down on the couch.

Joining him, with Miss Kitty on his lap, Gavin just rested his head against Nine’s shoulder. “It’s nice to be home,” he exhaled, stretching his legs out, as he pet the cat.

Nine wrapped an arm around him, “She can’t sleep with us, you know.”

Both Gavin and the cat’s eyes darted to the android.

“Okay, fine, she can’t sleep with us every night,” he compromised.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Gavin was awakened by a string of light kisses on his cheeks, until Nine found his lips. His kiss became hungry and desperate.

They remained locked together, before Gavin broke away, “You should go before I try disobeying the doctor’s orders and end up hurting myself.”

Nine rolled onto his back, with a disgruntled huff.  “I know,” he said, stretching out.

He had laid beside Gavin all night, watching him sleep. He new he’d eventually have to go into stasis voluntarily, but was nervous for his partner. Knowing that he had to return to the precinct today weighed heavily on him. But, he had been gone for two weeks and Gavin had told him it wasn’t fair to leave the department two detectives short for a month.

“I am only a call away and I am taking the car, so I can be here in 5 minutes,” he assured Gavin, standing up and heading to the closet. He pulled on a pair of his signature black jeans and a white button down top.

Gavin admired him, watching as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, tucking them perfectly crisp.

 _It is going to be a very long three weeks…_ he thought, letting out a long sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, ya boi is alive and he has a cat with a silly name.
> 
> Not that it is going to slow the roll on this Feels Train. You thought you were safe? You were WRONG. MUahHAhaHAh~~~~ ( > e 0 e)>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave head boops (comments/kudos) if you liked this.


End file.
